


Some WTNC stories

by turquoiseoverthesea



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, Pet Names, Slice of Life, Sorry for the possible grammar or spelling mistake, Spoilers, Valentine's Day, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseoverthesea/pseuds/turquoiseoverthesea
Summary: Short fanfictions I wrote for the WTNC fandom





	1. Nightmare (Finn X OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old nightmare hunts Florencia, thankfully Finn is there to comfort her.

Florencia is running as fast as her legs can carry her. They ache, begging her to slow down but she can’t stop, not now. She has to escape far away, far from the inferno that threaten her life.  
She keeps moving forward. The heat is unbearable along with the heavy air, making it hard breathing. The fire is getting closer. She can feel the flames, they are stinging, perhaps melting her skin. Florencia looks over her shoulder, unfortunately tumbling down. The fire catches up to her and she screams...

...herself awake. She kicks the tangle sheet off her legs and let out a frustrated noise.  
“...Do you want to talk about it?” Florencia jumps hearing the vampire’s voice. In her current state, she had forgotten where she was, in Finnegan’s bedroom. She glances over him, noting the concern look on his face.  
“It’s just... just a nightmare.” She tries to shake off the remaining of it, inhaling deeply to calm herself. He reaches out, slowly, brushing her hair away from her face.  
“We both know that’s a lie.”  
“Not now, Finn...” She says even if she knows he can read her like an open book. The vampire shifts closer and Florencia allows herself to being pulled in his arms. They stay like this for a moment, the tension melts from her body eventually.

“It’s been a while. I haven’t had nightmares or this one specifically for a long time.” She lets out a defeated sigh.  
“Perhaps what you told me earlier reopen some old wounds.” Finn pulls back, enough to look at her. She blinks, recalling he had seeing her legs but she had wave him off with a futile joke. Florencia grimaces.  
“It was an awful joke... but it has some truth to it.” She curls on his lap, appreciating their closeness and the comfort his arms provide.  
“Were you in a fire?” Finnegan was drawing small circles on her back, silently encouraging her.

“You know how some people dislike vampires or hate them?” Finn nodded, a flash of sorrow crossing his face quickly.  
“I traveled to some place... they didn’t like witches and they...” She trails off, her hands gently rubbing her legs. They are badly burnt from the fire the witch hunters had lit up.  
“I use to think they were just stories, that humans weren’t cruel enough to burn witches...” She stops, blinking the tears away.  
“It’s ok, you’re safe now.” The vampire kisses the top of her head and lays a hand over hers. Another beat passes before he speaks up.  
“You’re still the most gorgeous woman I ever met.” His smile is playful yet his eyes tells her he’s sincere. She cracks into a grin.  
“Well since you say so...” Finn leans closer, leaving a peck on the corner of her mouth.  
“Thank you.” She whispers before pressing her lips against his. He lays back, pulling her with him for cuddles.

“Though I really love boots, it’s not just to hide my legs.” She breaks the silence, uprising a bit.  
“Oh, I thought it was to make yourself look taller.” He teases her, chuckling as she pouts.  
“Says the freakishly giant man.” Florencia sticks out her tongue, blowing a raspberry.  
“And handsome.” Finn winks at her.  
“So very handsome, not sure who’s luckier.” She snickers, pressing a soft kiss on his jaw. As she drifts to sleep, the last thing she hears is Finn mumbling something about himself being lucky.


	2. Freckles (Omen X OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reupload from my tumblr, slightly reworked.

It was a quiet afternoon at the shop. Ezra had closed earlier and went shopping to restock the shelves. Noel was hanging in the kitchenette, lounging on the sofa. She was caught in a book she had borrowed from the witch when Omen joined her. He didn’t speak but she could feel him watching her.

“Can I help you with something?” She glanced at the demon, noticing his notebook between his hands.

“Oh, I was wondering how many freckles you have. You have so many! Some are small, some are bigger and they are spread across your face.” Noel smiled, it was endearing how he found the simplest things to be fascinating.

“I have a lot, might take a while to count them all.” The hunter said, putting her book on the side.

“Only the ones on my face? I got a big one right here.” She showed him a spot on her neck.

“I will count them all!” Omen seemed determinate, she couldn’t help but grin.

“They are everywhere. My arms, chest, stomach, I doubt you can see them all.” Noel didn’t miss how her companion’s eyes trailed down as she talked. She leaned closer and lowered her voice.

“I’ll show you...” She let a beat pass as Omen flushed under her stare.

“...someday. Along with my tattoos.” She winked at the demon before going back to her book.

“You have tattoos?” He gasped.

“On my back and my ankle.” She lifted her pants, revealing a small shooting star on her ankle. Omen’s eyes shifted from the ink back to her.

“You’re so cool.” He whispered. It was Noel’s turn to blush.

“Ah... And you are precious.” She said before kissing his forehead. The hunter continued her reading as Omen doodled in his notebook.


	3. Happy Valentin's day! (Ezra X OC)

The bell chimes as Estevão walks into the shop. Ezra is leaning against the counter, concentrates on the book displayed before him. At the tinkle announcing a new customer, he looks up, smiling when he spots the hunter.

“Hello! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” The witch’s eyes seem to shine brighter. It’s subtle, however, Estevão discerns it.

_It must be a good sign._

He steps closer, holding the gift he brought behind him.

“Uh... I was... uh, pa- passing by... I thought... got you these!” The last words are rush out as Estevão pulls out a small bouquet. Ezra gasps, taking the flowers in his hands.

“Oh my, they look lovely. Thank you!” He brings them to his nose, taking in the scent before eyeing the hunter playfully. Estevão feels himself flushed under his gaze.

“You know, flowers have meanings. They can be used to send secret messages.” Oh he knows, that’s why he chose these flowers specifically.

“Eh, I’ve done... I read about it.” He admits sheepishly. Ezra studies the bouquet, carefully picking out a blue salvia. A soft smile spreads across his face.

“I think of you too.” He says while placing the flower in Estevão’s hair. If he wasn’t blushing earlier, he sure is now.

“Oh, I... I... really?” He tries to suppress his grin but fails. This is better than he expected.

_Of course, Ezra would know the meaning behind the bouquet, witches were good with plants, right?_

Ezra winks at him before walking to the kitchen.

“It’s a nice Valentin’s day gift, I’ll put them in water.” His companion disappears behind the curtain, leaving a confused hunter behind.

“... Valentin’s day?” He blinks.

_Oh..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but I really wanted to write something for Valentin's day.


	4. Kiss him (Alkar X OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss from Chapter 4.

Florencia looks up at Alkar. They barely know each other, yet the thought of him going after that creature scares her. It was capable of paralyzing her, perhaps it has the same effect on him. Even if he turns into his full form... She doesn’t want him to risk his life, she can’t bear losing anyone else, especially him.

It’s incredible how fast she got attached to the hybrid. There’s something about him... she can’t tell exactly what it is but right now she wants him closer.   

“Damn you Alkar.” She pulls him down, crashing her lips against his. He mumbles something she can’t quite catch but doesn’t pull away. Instead, he brings her closer and she melts into the kiss. For a short moment, she forgets about everything, focusing only on his warm lips. Unfortunately, the rustle of the leaves reminds her they are still in the forest and there’s a horrible monster lurking around.

“Alkar... I—” Before she can speak, he draws her into another quick kiss. It’s shorter, however, it makes her heart skip a beat. He pulls away, holding her at arm’s length and she breaks into a wide grin. She feels giddy from a few kisses, who knows how she’ll feel after more.

 “Um... although I would like very much to continue this...” The sight of Alkar makes her stop and stare. She doesn’t remember seeing him this happy, genuinely happy. Even when she offered him food at the Festival, he didn’t have that sincere smile. She wonders if the blush on his cheeks match the one she must have.

“So yeah, how about we get out of here? Preferably far from that thing.” Florencia doesn’t want to stay in the woods longer than she has to, he seems to agree with her.

As they make their way back, she brushes her fingers to his and Alkar wraps his hand around hers, their finger intertwine together. A smile spreads across her face and she knows everything is going to be ok.


	5. A good way to start the day (Omen X OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead.

Noel stirred awake when the door creaked open, someone was entering her bedroom. She was sure she hadn’t heard knocking, perhaps an intruder wanted to take advantage of her drowsy state or maybe some drunk confused her room for theirs.

Her eyes remained close and she took deep breaths, pretending to be asleep. She could have the upper hand, she thought about the knife she had hidden under her pillow, so easy to reach if she needed it. Footsteps approached her before pausing next to the bed, the mattress dipped beneath a new weight who settled above her. She recognized the familiar warmth of Omen. Of course, only he would dare to come in.

“Noel?” His voice was low, barely above a whisper. She didn’t reply, an idea brewing in her head.

“Are you awa- AAH!” The demon yelped as she surged forward, wrapping her arms around him. She flipped him on his back, pinned his hands on either side of his head. She could see a flicker of flame through the glamour, yet she knew he wouldn’t hurt her.

“ ‘Morning _mon coeur_.” She grinned, delighted by his shocked expression.

“Oh, I awoke you, didn’t I?” Omen smiled sheepishly. The hunter let herself fall next to him.

“The door alerted me. Though it’s ok, I can’t sleep all morning.” She reassured him, shifting closer, drawn by the heat coming from him.

“You know...if you stayed the night, you wouldn’t have to sneak into my bedroom.” Noel walked her fingers up his chest, bopping his nose. The demon snorted, rolling on his side towards her.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He pushed away the few curls that had fell on her face, his fingers dragged on her cheek. She caught his hand when he withdrew, leaving a smooch against his fingers.

“Yeah, but it would be nice...” Her lips grazed his palm then trailed up, peppering him in small kisses until she reached his shoulder, Omen chuckled. She nuzzled his neck, taking the opportunity to mark him. She sucked a spot on his neck, one that had him gasping every time. As expected, his breath hitched and his tail wrapped around her thigh. She backed up, enough to look at his face. His cheeks were a faint shade of red while his eyes shined, gazing at her.

“...to fall asleep in your arms, hold you through the night and to kiss you awake.” She couldn’t stop herself from glancing at his mouth.

“It does sound nice.” He tilted his head which she took as an invitation and drew him into a kiss. Like she remembered, his lips were warm, tasted as sweet as the candies he indulged in. Their mouths moved slowly, savoring the moment while their hands explored. She cupped his jaw, her other hand combed through his hair, scratching his scalp gently. His fingers slipped under her shirt and she couldn’t suppress a shiver as he traced shapes on her skin. They broke apart for a moment, out of breath.

“May I take this off?” She tugged on his vest, smiling when he nodded enthusiastically. Undoing the buttons as fast as she could, they sat up to remove it. With Omen’s help, the rest of his top was thrown across the room. She took her time to admire him, even if she saw him bare already, her hands running along his chest.

“Now, it’s your turn.” He pulled her shirt over her head, leaving a peck on her chest. He pushed himself on top of her, simply looking at her. Noel’s cheeks were darkening the longer he stared but she held his gaze. He gave her a swift kiss on her lips, then her jaw, her neck, alternating between soft bite and wet kiss. Continuing, he paused to pay attention to her nipples, toying with the harden buds.

“ _Chérie_...” Her whine turned into a gasp, his tongue drifted lower, over her thin shorts. Omen teased her through the fabric, getting it wetter than it already was. He removed her last piece of clothing, throwing it over his shoulder. She propped herself on her elbows, he met her gaze just as his tongue touched her. She watched intently as he licked her, swirling his tongue, dipping down to slither in her. Noel tried to muffle the noises she made, eventually breaking down when he found her sweet spot.

“Oh fuck... oh please, don’t stop...” She moaned, her fingers twitched against the bedsheet and her legs were trembling. His thumb rubbed circles on her clitoris, her hips bucked against him. With a last twist of the tongue, she reached her peak. Her back arched off the bed as the orgasm washed over her.

Coming down her high, she stretched and glanced at Omen, still between her legs. He nuzzled her thigh, lifting his head when he heard her snorted.

“Come here.” She beckoned him, the demon gladly crawled over her. She palmed the growing bulge through his clothes, earning a deep groan from him. His pants had to go.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” His eyebrows knitted in confusion, his eyes shifted down to check on himself.

“I’m only wearing my pants.”

“Not for long.” She yanked down his pants, freeing his cock, hard with a bead of cum on top. He wiggled out of them, hooked her legs around his waist then leaned closer. She met him halfway, closing the gap to kiss him lovingly. She sucked a sharp breath when he ground against her, his tip causing delightful friction against her wet fold.

“ _Chérie_ , please.” He penetrated her finally, starting at a good pace.

She raked her nails down his spine, fingers curled around his tail. His hips stuttered slightly, enough for her to notice. Omen shuddered as she scratched his tail, his groans sounding like growls when she reached the base. He hit that bundle of nerve, making her moan, praising how good he felt. He replied with a noise that sounded less human, his thrust getting erratic.

“ ‘M gonna... Omen please.” His lips smashed against her mouth, stifling her scream as she came a second time, provoking his at the same time.

He dropped on top of her once done, she welcomed his weight and kissed his temple. The bedroom was quiet, aside from their respiration. Noel spoke after a beat.

“And morning sex, always fun. It's a good way to start the day.” She winked at the demon.

"Can we do it again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon coeur: My heart  
> Chérie: Darling, dear


	6. Slice of life (Omen X OC)

The sun had been up for hours by the time she opened her eyes. Rays pierced through the thin curtain, bathing the bedroom in a warm glow. Noel blinked away the last of her slumber before stretching. A few bones popped and a satisfied groan escaped her. She thought of delaying her day by staying in bed longer, perhaps all day. Unfortunately, her stomach complained loudly. A sleepy giggle came from next to her.

“Good morning sweetheart.” She rolled on her side, facing Omen. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her flush against him, his nose pressed against her neck. Rubbing circles on his back, they stayed in embrace for a short moment before Noel’s stomach growled again.

“As much as I would like to cuddle all day, I got a bear to feed.” A quick peck on his nose and she slipped out of the sheets.

 

When he entered in the kitchen later, Noel was humming an upbeat tune. She moved around, placing a bowl of fresh berries on the table then went back to the stove.

“It should be ready soon.” She lifted the pan abruptly, sending the pancakes flying in the air. One landed on the wooden floor, another on her wrist. Only the last one made it to the frying pan.

“Damn it!” Omen tried to stifle his laughter, a hand covering his mouth. She glanced at him then picked the food she dropped on the floor.

“One day, you’ll be clapping instead of laughing.” With a twist of the wrist, the other pancake fell in the pan.

“I don’t doubt it, beloved.” He pressed his lips on her shoulder before sitting down. Once the dough reached a golden brown color, the pancakes were piled in two plates. He took the one she handed to him and they began to eat. They made small conversation, talking about their plans for the day. Since it was Noel’s day off, they agreed on taking it easy. While speaking, she held up a blueberry. Taking the cue, Omen opened his mouth, catching the fruit she threw with his tongue. He flung a raspberry in return, unfortunately, it bumped against her chin.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready.” She wiped herself and they laughed. She propped herself, leaning over the table to capture his lips in a brief kiss. When she pulled away, a faint red crept over his cheeks.

“What was that for?” His brows raised.

“Do I need a reason? I just wanted to kiss you.” She loved to kiss Omen, especially sneaking one when he wasn’t looking or expecting it. He smiled and kissed her back. It was around noon when they finished their meal. The dishes left in the sink, to be done later.


	7. Strip tease (Alkar X Omen X OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead

The moon is at its highest point when Noel reaches the edge of the forest, it casts a dim light between the trees. Although she doesn’t need to see where she’s going, this path is familiar to her. The hunter makes her way to Alkar’s cave, where she hopes to find her darlings and surprises them with her early return. She had been away for weeks, now looking forward to spend quality time with Alkar and Omen.

 

When she arrives near the boulder, she considers knocking but dismisses the idea, doesn’t want to disrupt them if they’re asleep. As quietly as she can, Noel enters the underground cave, tiptoeing down the stairs.

 

The first thing she notices, the guys are awake. The low sound of their voices tells her that much. Then she sees the mess; pillows are on the floor, clothes scattered all over the place and there are a few candy wraps here and there. She stops a few feet away from the bed, a knowing smile stretching across her face. The two creatures she came to love and adore are tangled in an intimate embrace, lips lock together.

 

“Damn, you guys are insatiable.” They jerk apart, their eyes snapping to her. She notes Omen’s, a faint red glow replace his natural brown as they sit up, not bothering to cover up.

 “Noel... you’re back!” They look pleased but then Alkar squints.

“How long have you been standing there?” His suspicion is understandable, she’s somehow proud she could sneak up on the pair, but Noel is no peeping tom.

“Oh, you know me, I rather participate than watch, although...” She approaches the bed, her head tilts on the side as she openly stares at them. A lovely blush covers both faces, their lips are swollen and their breath, calmer than earlier, is still laborious.

“...You two look good like this.” She bites her lower lip as Omen chuckles, the sound deeper than usual. It sends a shiver down her spine.

“You should join, zes haewa.” He takes her hand, leaving a wet kiss on her palm. Alkar’s ears perk up and his lips curl into a grin.

“I think she’s too dress to join.” He glances at Omen, a mischievous glint in his eyes before drifting back to the hunter. Her skin warms up under their gaze and an idea sprout in her head. Throwing her clothes off is too easy, she rather teases them a bit.

“That can be arranged.”

 

Boots are easily kick-off. Noel tugs the scarf holding up her hair, the curls falling free. She brushes her hair back, throwing a sultry look in their direction.

Alkar and Omen settle back, carefully watching her hands travel down her throat, over her chest, then waist, stopping at her weapon. The holster belt drops with a thud as soon as she unfastens it. She toys with the first button of her top, an impatient huff from Alkar making her pause.

“Are you not enjoying the show, sweetheart?” She struggles but keeps a serious expression as his cheeks darken.

 “You’re taking a lot of time for something that could be done in seconds.”

“I enjoy making it last, you should know by now.” She winks before she unbuttons her shirt, slowly. Shrugging off the fabric, Noel moves to her pants, popping the button and sliding them down. She kneels on the bed, unhooking and flinging her bra over her shoulder. A hot hand trails up her thigh, pulling on her underwear.

“Don’t you dare rip it off. Again.” Her glare holds no real heat and Omen’s grin widen, looking devilishly handsome. He leans closer, his lips barely brushing hers before he speaks, his tone just above a whisper.

“Then you should remove them.” Her mind clouds with desire. She would love to tease them longer, however, she's been gone, far too long and her body demands her lovers’ touch.

 

The underwear is tossed aside hastily, Noel crawls over Omen, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Oh, how she missed that long tongue! His hands grab her hips and bringing her flush against him. She blindly reaches for Alkar, moving to kiss him with the same intensity, their teeth clashing together.

They alter between caresses and kisses, bites at random places. Soft sighs and deep growls fill the cave as they chase their pleasure together. It's exactly how Noel had imagined their reunion to be; hot and loving, with the two people she cares about the most.

 

At the end of the night, she lays between them. She had missed being bundle up with Alkar and Omen, their unnatural warmth and the way their tails wrap around her feel right. It feels like home.


End file.
